Flowers for a Princess
by Strikingzebra
Summary: Various Lucina and Robin oneshots that take place during Awakening. This is my first fanfic so a review is appreciated. Edited by n00dl3gal.
1. Chapter 1 Confessions

**Hello fanfic readers, this is The Striking Zebra here to bring you my first fanfic ever so please review this and tell me what I could improve on. This story will mainly be a collection of oneshots involving by Robin and Lucina. Every now and then Chrom and Morgan will appear. Oh, by the by Robin has body type 2, Hair Color 5, Hair Style 5, and Face 1 just to give you guys a mental picture of what he looks like. Now that's enough delaying on to Chapter 1 Confessions.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Confessions

It was a beautiful day in Ylisse. The sun was shining, the birds were singing their melodious tunes, the grass was flowing gently in the wind, and the clashing sounds of wooden training swords rang in the distance. Just a normal day in the camp of the elite army of Ylisse called the Shepherds. After the war with Plegia, the Shepherds were recruited again to stop the neighboring content, Valm from conquering the world. Currently the Shepherds were recruiting some soldiers across Ylisse that came back to the past with Chrom, the current exalt of Ylisse's, daughter Lucina, the future exalt of Ylisse who travelled back in time to save the world from the wrath of Grima.

It's only been a few weeks since Lucina joined the Shepherds and already she has found 6 of her friends Kjelle, Yarne, Nah, Severa, Laurent and Noire. Lucina was ecstatic when she found her friends who she thought were long gone. She still misses her sister and cousin, but emotions like those can wait till she's done training.

Lucina was in the training yard hitting a wooden dummy with her Falchion, a blade that was forged from the tooth of Naga, the Divine Dragon and used by the First Exalt Marth, The Hero King. The swift movements of her sword proved that she was no ordinary swordswoman and that she can defeat even the most mightiest of foes. One of the many reasons she trains is to cope with her feelings of various things like how her future is doing, or how her other friends are faring, and her newly found feelings for the tactician of the army, Robin. Ever since her, and Robin have been paired together for the battles Lucina felt herself being able to tell him everything that's on her mind. Ever since their last conversation where Robin had told her to remember to take care of herself she's been having thoughts of her and the tactician being together seeing of how much of a caring man he was to her.

"_No,_" she thought, as she sliced the dummy. _"He only sees me as a friend._" Lucina, clearing her thoughts of the tactician, gave a few more vertical chops on the dummy.

"I think that dummy has had enough," said a voice with a hint of sarcasm. Lucina turned her head to see the source of the voice. It was Robin walking up to her with his hands behind his back. "We need dummies to train with too, you know."

Robin had a calm appearance on his face. He has always been known to keep a calm demeanor in almost everything he does that's important to him. It was normal for a tactician to be calm no matter the circumstances but even certain actions can cause a tactician to fall under pressure. Not Robin though, he always makes sure his soldiers and friends get out of every battle alive and one of the ways to do that is to remain calm and collected.

"Is there something you need Robin?" Lucina asked with curiosity while sheathing Falchion.

"Yes actually I, err… wanted to give you these," Robin answered with a small blush as he pulled his arms from behind his back revealing about 4 daisies. The daisies had 8 white petals attached to a yellow center all connected to a green stem.

Lucina gasped. "Robin did you picked flowers for me? How thoughtful of you…" She took the flowers and smelled them. "They look lovely and smell divine."

"I'm glad you like them," Robin replied cheerfully.

"We have no flowers in my world," said Lucina gloomily. "All the fields are barren of life, but enough of that. Tell me what are we celebrating?" asked Lucina as she changed into a happier mood.

Robin put a hand behind his head as he said "Oh nothing I just thought you could use some cheer."

Lucina looked a bit sadden by that remark and said "Robin you didn't have to."

"Oh it's nothing… I… you're a dear friend and I wanted to do anything I can to help," Robin interrupted.

A brief silence fell on the two as they looked at each other. Lucina was about to say thank you for the flowers then leave but Robin decided to say. "Actually I'm not being entirely honest you are dear to me and the daughter of a true friend but…"

"But?" Lucina questioned. '_Is he going to say what I think he's going to say?_' She thought. '_Could my dreams be coming true?_'

"You are more than that. Much more. I didn't pick those flowers to cheer you up. I did it because…" Robin paused as he grabbed Lucina's hands and intertwined his fingers with hers causing both to blush. "I did it because I'm in love with you."

"What?" Lucina said, struggling to find the words to respond. Her dreams were coming true. To be with this man forever was coming true.

"Lucina I've fallen helplessly in love with you. I tried not to but I couldn't help it. After our last conversation I finally realized my feelings towards you. I was plagued with thoughts that you didn't return them. I know we've been through much and I know many trials still await us but no matter what happens or is to happen, my feelings cannot change. I love you, Lucina, with all my heart," said Robin with passion as he squeezed Lucina's hands lightly and brought her closer.

"Oh Robin… I… I'm so glad you told me this because you are in my heart as well." Lucina smiled heartfully with a tear trailing down her cheek. This teardrop wasn't a tear of sadness, but of happiness knowing that there was someone else besides her family that loved her.

"Truly? Oh, those must be the sweetest words I've ever heard!" Said Robin cheerfully. "I promise you, no matter what: I will be here for you and Chrom. Whatever road you choose to follow, I shall follow it at your side," he said determinedly.

"And we won't rest till we reach the end! Together!" Lucina finished as she wrapped her arms around Robin's waist. "Robin, I love you. And no matter what the future holds, I'm going to cherish every moment of it," she said.

Their lips started to come closer to each other until there was no space left as they kissed for the first time. Lucina moved her hands from Robin's waist and to his back while Robin moved his hands to her waist. They kissed for a moment longer then they parted lips. Their hands soon found each other and Lucina started to swing their arms slowly.

"I will remember this moment forever," she sighed blissfully.

"As will I my love," Robin added, who pulled Lucina into a tight warm hug. Robin rested his head on her shoulder savoring the peace and quiet until a simple little thought came into his head causing him to get up quickly confusing the princess.

"What's wrong?" asked Lucina worriedly.

"How are we going to tell Chrom?" Robin mumbled with a bit of fear.

Lucina put her hands on his back comfortingly and said reassuringly with a smile on her face, "we'll tell him when we're ready."

Robin calmed down a bit and relaxed. "Your right. But we have to tell him soon though. I don't want him walking in on us kissing. I'd be dead for sure," he said jokingly.

Lucina chuckled a bit and kissed Robin on the cheek. Chrom was only the first and easiest obstacle in their relationship and it most certainly won't be the last.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review and tell me what I could work on. Next chapter telling Chrom about the relationship. Hopefully it won't end up with too much blood. Also thanks to n00dl3gal for proofreading this. Check her stuff out too. That's enough from me. See you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 Telling Chrom

**Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 2 of Flowers for a Princess. In this chapter our favorite duo tells Chrom about their relationship. Hopefully Robin will be alright. Well I'll see you guys at the end of the chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2 Telling Chrom.

There was a war meeting going on at Port Ferox. Most of the Shepherds were getting ready for their departure to Valm by loading up the supplies and weapons on to the ships. Chrom, Flavia, Basilo, Robin, and Lucina were in the war room of one of the ships discussing strategies on what to do for the inevitable sea battle they were going to have.

"If we attempt to board the ships in a straight fight, we'll be slaughtered." Said Chrom frustratedly as he stood up out of his chair and slammed his fist on the table.

"We've little choice but to try anyway. Plegia had no men to spare, but they were generous with other supplies… including oil." said Flavia as she started to think of a tactic on how to win this coming battle.

After hearing that information from Flavia the gears started turning in Robin's head as he came up with another brilliant idea.

"Oh boy Robin has that look in his eyes. Gods save us from whatever he just cooked up right now." said Basilo with a hint of sarcasm.

"I have an idea guys," Robin chimed in.

"Those words from your mouth are music to my ears Robin," said Chrom, pleased.

"Do you mind telling us Robin?" his secret girlfriend asked.

"Well what I have is we use the oil to set the enemy ships on fire and…"

"And the fire would spread from ship to ship destroying their fleet and setting fire to ours as well," Basito huffed. "Are you so eager to die, boy?"

Robin went into thought a bit again and said. "Unless we want our ships to catch fire."

"What!?" said everyone in the room in unison.

"Let me explain," said Robin calmly. "By using some of our own ships as a force to ram into the Valmese ships it will guarantee the fleet to go down. We just simply go to the escape boats as we set fire to our ships," explained Robin.

"Well this will be easy enough." Flavia flexed.

"Yes but for my plan to work we need to disrupt their chain of command. Our strongest forces need to go onto the ship with the enemy general and kill him," added Robin. Robin then turned to Chrom saying. "As our best captain I'd have you lead the squad but you ARE the prince so…"

"Yes I am the prince," Chrom interrupted in a serious tone. "So no one can order me NOT to go. I will lead the assault."

"Then this plan truly stands a chance." Robin smiled hopefully. "Also you tend to be a bit stubborn" Added Robin with a chuckle. Everyone in the room let out a small chuckle as well.

"That's the job of a prince now isn't it." Chrom chuckled. "Does anyone else have any final thoughts to put in before we wrap up the meeting?" asked Chrom with a tone of seriousness.

"I do," added Robin. "I've heard rumors of ruins to the north of here that holds a sacred treasure. Flavia do you know if this is true?"

"The Ruins of Time?" asked Flavia. "Why yes such ruins does exist here that holds a sacred treasure called Naga's Tear. The Tear is said to grant great strength to whom ever uses it. The Ruins is only half a days journey from here."

"Chrom, do you know how far away the Valmese fleets are?" Robin asked hopefully. He was hoping they wouldn't be too close so they can make it to the temple and back with time to set out.

"Frederick told me that the scouts claimed they were still loading soldiers and supplies so maybe at least five days away," said Chrom.

"Great that means we have time to go to the ruins, get the treasure, come back, and set sail," said Robin happily.

"Anything else that anyone wants to add?" asked Chrom. Everyone shook their heads. "Alright that concludes our meeting. I'll tell the Shepherds to pack light for we're going to the Ruins of Time." Chrom clapped his hands closed.

Lucina then leaned to Robin's ear as she whispered. "Do you want to tell him now?" she asked. Robin nodded in agreement with a gulp.

Basilo and Flavia were exiting out of the room and as Chrom was leaving Robin held out his hand and said. "Chrom we need to talk to you."

Chrom turned around and looked at the tactician as he said. "Yes?"

"Just take a seat please, Father." Said Lucina as she pointed towards the chair he was previously in. Chrom sighed knowing that this would be a long talk and sat down.

"So what do you two need?" Asked Chrom.

"Well we need to tell you that… we're… uh." Said Robin nervously. Chrom was surprised to see Robin acting so nervous. For as long as he had known Robin he's never gotten nervous over anything.

"Tell me what?" asked Chrom starting to get a little impatient.

"Well Lucina and I are… um…" said Robin. He was a nervous wreck right now. He was shaking so hard that he could cause an earthquake.

Lucina sighed and grabbed Robin's hand and intertwined her fingers with his as she said "dating."

Chrom blinked for a moment and stuck a finger in his ear to see if what he heard was what she said. "What was that?" he asked.

"Robin and I are dating, Father." Lucina said again with a small blush as she squeezed Robin's hand lightly. Robin looked like he was about to pass out.

"Wait wait wait. You mean to tell me that you," Chrom said as he pointed a finger at Robin, "my best friend and nearly my brother is dating my daughter." His voice raised slightly in volume as he finished.

"Y...y...yes." squeaked Robin. As he closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable. '_Welp I had a good run. At least I get to go knowing I was loved by someone.' _thought Robin. Robin waited and waited but nothing ever came. He then opened his eyes and saw Chrom with the biggest smile he's ever seen on the man. "Chrom are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Ok? Why I've never been better! Knowing my daughter has someone to love just pleases me to no end!" Said Chrom happily. Robin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Chrom approved of his relationship with Lucina. It felt like a thousand pounds had just been lifted from Robin's shoulders as he started to calm down a little.

"So you're ok with our relationship Father?" asked Lucina who had a small smile on her face.

"Of course I'm ok!" Exclaimed Chrom. "It is kinda weird knowing that your best friend is dating your daughter." said Chrom as he scratched the back of his head. "But you're a grown woman, Lucina I can't control what decisions you make in your life. Out of all the single male Shepherds here I don't trust a single one to be with you except for Robin."

"Thank you Chrom." Said Robin thankfully. "You have no idea how happy I am that you approve of our relationship. I thought you were going to kill me."

"Oh I am going to kill you." Chrom entered full on Dad mode.

"Father!" exclaimed Lucina as she went for her Falchion. Robin was about to pass out.

"-Only if you break my little girl's heart," Chrom finished causing the princess to stay her hand.

"Well you don't need to worry about that Chrom," said Robin with a hint of nervousness.

"I hope I don't have too. Now you two go get some rest. We're going treasure hunting tomorrow," Chrom replied. He scooped the two into a tight bear hug and kissed his daughter on the forehead goodnight, before departing, leaving the lovers alone.

"Well that went better than expected," Lucina commented, glad that they were able to get that over and done with.

Robin let out a sigh of relief and said, "Yes it's good to know that he approves of our relationship." Robin and Lucina then got out of their chairs and faced towards each other as they wrapped each other in a hug. "Goodnight Luce."

Lucina let out a small laugh at the nickname Robin had just given to her. "You too love," she said as she pushed her head forward giving Robin a small kiss on the lips.

**Well that was Chapter 2. What did you guys think? I've always liked the idea that Chrom would be mad at Robin for dating his daughter but not as much as being proud of their relationship. That's why I decided to show Chrom as accepting instead of the common harsh way that's used in almost every single Robin x Lucina fic. I bet you guys can bet who's coming in the next chapter. **

**Also I just want to say that I will try to update at least every week. I can't make any promises but I will have you know I will try my hardest to update once a week. Also thanks to n00dl3gal for editing this. Where will I be without you. I will see you guys in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3 Daddy's Little Girl

**Hey guys welcome back to Flowers for a Princess. In this chapter, our heros go to the Ruins of Time to get the treasure Naga's Tear. Also we will have the introduction of a new character. So I present you Chapter 3 Daddy's Little Girl.**

Chapter 3 Daddy's Little Girl

"Wow… Look at this place, it's absolutely beautiful." Lucina was in awe at the ruins. The ruins were in very good shape for being called "ruins". The stone flooring was polished and the the pillars sparked a charming blue color. The water around the floor was a bright blue color. This was something the princess has never seen before.

"Too bad the view is marred by Risen," Chrom sighed.

"Looks like we have to get our treasure the old fashioned way," said Robin as he pulled out his Thoron tome. Lucina and Chrom unsheathed their Falchions and the rest of the Shepherds got ready to fight.

"Alright listen up!" Robin yelled. "These Risen don't look to strong but we must not be careless. I'm sensing that there's something of great power here. Try to stick together in a group while Chrom, Sumia, Lucina and I go out searching for the treasure," Robin ordered. He then pointed a finger to Virion and said "Virion, you make sure that the Shepherds don't get killed."

"Twill not be a challenge at all my good sir. Not only am I the Archest of Archers I'm a good stragei hrrgh!" said Virion, as he was jabbed in the stomach by his wife, Sully.

"Thanks Sully." Robin smiled. Sully just shrugged her shoulders. "Alright Shepherds, move out!"

* * *

Deeper in the ruins was a figure in a tactician's robe running down the halls with a sword in her hand and a tome in her other. Her sword gleamed a bright blue as she came face to face with a Risen barbarian. The hooded figure stepped out of the way of the Risen's vertical axe swing and sent her sword into the Risen's chest and swiped up causing the Risen to disappear in a puff of purple smoke.

"It seems my sword glows when one of those things are around. I need to pay attention to that," said the hooded figure in a feminine voice.

Suddenly the figure perked up at attention as she heard something.

"Footsteps! Most likely more of those things. Sounds like they're coming from downstairs. Think!" Said the girl as she slapped her head slightly trying to think. "What would Dad do if he was here."

* * *

"Chrom behind you!" Robin fired a Thoron blast at the Risen thief trying to catch the Exalt off guard. The Assassin was taken aback by the blast and a lance jammed through his chest.

"Thanks Robin and Sumia." Chrom put his thumbs up in thanks.

"You really need to start looking after yourself dear," teased Sumia as she righted herself up on her pegasus. Chrom blushed and looked away.

"Mother stay on the ground there's an archer over there." Declared Lucina as she charged for the archer. Her Falchion gave off a blue light as she sliced the Risen in half causing him to evaporate into a puff of purple smoke.

"Thanks honey." Said Sumia as she landed her pegasus on the ground waiting for Robin's signal that there were no more Archers or mages with wind tomes.

The fighting continued onward for several more minutes as the group of four advanced deeper into the ruins. Robin then turned around as he fired a fire spell into the air. He waited for a bit and saw a fire spell being fired in the distance. Pleased with what he got he fired five shots into the air signaling the other Shepherds to move up.

"The rest of them have cleared the entrance and are now moving up." Said Robin calmly.

Suddenly there was another shot fired into the air but it came from the left of the group instead of behind him. Two shots were fired into the air signaling that the user was in distress. Robin turned to Lucina and she looked off to the direction where the shot was fired and nodded.

"Chrom we're going to go help whoever fired that shot over there. Watch our backs." Said Robin as he and Lucina rushed off to the source of the distress signal. Sumia then pulled out her Spear as she threw it at a Risen Swordmaster trying to catch the two off guard. The Risen then turned into ash after being hit in the chest.

"Thanks Mother!" Yelled Lucina as she continued to run off into the distance.

* * *

The hooded girl was surrounded by Risen. A myrmidon then charged after her with his steel sword aimed at her heart. The girl parried the blow and used her tome to send a blast of Elfire into his face. The myrmidon was taken back by the blow but then shrugged it off as he went in for another attack. The girl rolled underneath him and used her sword and stabbed him in the chest causing him to turn into ash.

A mage then cast several incantations of Arcthunder at the girl who dodged out of the way out of all of them. She was only a few feet in front of the mage then she quickly closed off the space as she delivered a vertical blow on the mage's head. The mage fell to the ground as he disappeared.

"Jeez even though these things are pretty careless about their fighting they are making me tired," panted the girl as she dodged an axe swing from a warrior. "Time to even the odds!" Shouted the girl as she sliced the Warrior once. The Warrior stumbled back by the blow. The girl then charged forward slicing the Warrior in half as he disappeared into a heap of purple smoke.

"Huff… huff… that… helped a little." Breathed the girl. Her sword was glazing blue at this point as she parried another axe swing from a fighter. Then all of a sudden the Risen froze up and disappeared into purple smoke. The other Risen turned their attention at this confused by what happened.

The smoke cleared out a bit and a woman dressed in blue with long cobalt hair stood up as she wiped her head a bit. The girl was stunned by this woman as she looked at her for a moment then turned towards an incoming wyvern rider. The woman then dodged out of the way of an axe swing and as she landed on her feet a blast of Thoron then shot the wyvern and it's rider down into a blast of purple smoke.

"Thanks, Robin," said the woman.

"You're welcome Lucina," replied the caster of the magic blast.

'_Robin? Wait as in…?_' thought the girl as she came to a sudden realization. '_But first I have to take care of the rest of these things_.'

Robin then rushed up to Lucina and eyed the girl curiously as he saw a familiar coat on the girl. Robin had to question her later as he fired a blast of Thoron at an archer.

* * *

Several moments later the area the that the three were in was cleared of Risen. Robin let out a sigh. Suddenly he felt a sudden pressure on his stomach. He looked down and saw the hooded girl giving him a hug.

"Father! I thought I would never see you again!" cried the girl. Robin looked up at Lucina confused. Lucina just looked back confused as well.

"Wait can you say that again please?" asked Robin. He needed to know what's going on.

"Yes can you please repeat that statement," ordered Lucina, who was curious about what was going on.

"Father, don't you remember me?" The girl as she pulled off her hood. She had hazel eyes and cobalt hair. Her face was young looking but not too young. Her hair seemed to go down to the bottom of her neck. Robin guessed she was about sixteen at the least.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Hello?" Said the girl as she waved her hands in the air. "It's me, Morgan! Your daughter? You know, Daddy's little girl and all that."

Lucina continued to look at Morgan and then looked at her side and it all became clear to her now. Lucina then looked at Robin as she motioned to him to look at her side. Robin then looked and saw the same sword that his best friend and love of his life used. Everything made sense now.

"Umm, Morgan... it might be hard to hear this but... did you happen to come from the future?" asked Robin.

Morgan looked puzzled at the question then laughed saying. "Are you crazy Father? Time travel isn't even possible. I think you need a rest. Let's get you home and into bed. Now home should be… hrgh, my head." Morgan clutched her head in pain.

Lucina and Robin then put their hands on her shoulders and Robin said. "Easy take it easy Morgan. Don't try to force it. I was in your position too you know."

Lucina then looked at Morgan scanning her for any injuries. She then gasped as she looked at the bottom of her neck. There she saw The Mark of Naga showing that she was part of the royal family. Lucina then started to tear up a bit as she pointed it out to Robin. Robin then looked at it and started to tear up as well.

"Father? Lady? Why are you crying?" Asked Morgan confused as to why her Father and the Lady were crying as they hugged each other.

"Morgan? Do you remember anything of your mother?" Asked Robin.

"I… can't. I'm sorry. Wait I do remember you telling me that the sword I'm carrying now is my mother's sword that she used when she was in various wars." Said Morgan with a finger on her chin.

"I know who your mother is then." Said Robin as a few tears ran down his face.

"Really? Who?" Said Morgan with excitement. Robin then pointed at Lucina who then held her arms out.

Morgan paused for a moment and started to tear up a bit as she hugged Lucina into a tight hug. "Mom!" Cried Morgan.

"Yes I'm your mother dear." Sobbed Lucina as she stroked Morgan's hair. This was one of her happiest moments in her life. Knowing that her and Robin would be together and have a beautiful daughter in the future pleased her to no end.

Robin then wrapped his arms around the two and pulled them into a big group hug. "We're going to have a family!" Cried Robin. He was so happy right now knowing that he will be able to live with Lucina and have a family together.

The three stayed in a hug for a moment longer crying a bit. The three then separated wiping their tears and stood up.

"You're so beautiful Morgan." Said Lucina as she sniffed a bit and put a hand on Morgan's head stroking her hair.

"Thanks *sniff* Mother." Said Morgan as she started to stop crying.

Robin then took his hand and played with Morgan's hair a bit fluffing it up a bit.

"I think we should head back to Mother and Father now." Said Lucina as she regained her composure.

"You're right." Said Robin as he wiped away some stray tears on his face. "Chrom and Sumia are probably worried about us."

"Wait I have Grandparents?" Said Morgan with wonder.

Then Robin had a look of fear and dread on his face as he prayed. "Gods protect me."

Lucina let out a small laugh and put her hand on his shoulder saying. "It's going to be ok love. He'll just think we found a traveller. We can tell him when we get back to camp."

* * *

The three found Chrom and Sumia as they just finished off a Risen Wyvern Lord.

"About time you two got back." Said Chrom a bit angrily. "We were worried sick about you. If it weren't for these Risen I would have… wait who is that?" Finished Chrom as he pointed a finger at Morgan.

"Oh her she's a… traveller." Said Robin nervously as he sweated a bit.

"Oh ok then. It seems she's a fan of us." Joked Chrom as he saw the coat and sword automatically thinking that they were copies. Sumia just smiled and let out a small squee as she realized who Morgan really is.

"Anyways the altar is not far from here." Said Chrom. "Let's get a move on."

* * *

"Wow this is absolutely beautiful." Said Lucina in awe as she held the sacred treasure. The Tear of Naga was a glowing yellow and had some small designs on it. It wasn't easy to get though. They had to take on a bunch of Risen and one Risen chief who kept on saying "Kill future child".

"It was definitely worth fighting all those Risen just to see it." Said Sumia as she put her lance back on her pegasus.

"Here Robin you take hold of this." Said Lucina as she gave the tear to Robin. Robin then proceeded to put it into his pocket.

"Alright let's get back to the camp and getting to go back to port." Declared Chrom as he clapped his hands closed. "Is she going to be travelling with us?" Asked Chrom as he pointed towards Morgan.

"Yep!" Answered Morgan.

"Well then. Welcome aboard!" Said Chrom "We'll get you some supplies when we get back to camp."

With the treasure in their possession the Shepherds proceeded to leave the Ruins of time.

* * *

The Shepherds then got back to the camp and they all went to their tents to relax a bit before having to move out. Sumia and Chrom went to the convoy to grab get Morgan her tent, and other supplies she'll need. The two royals then proceeded to walk around the camp looking for the girl. When they finally found her they approached her and Chrom said. "Hey Morgan here's your stuff that you'll need here. I'll label it Morgan and put it into the wagon when we set out back to port."

"Thanks Grandpa and Grandma." Thanked Morgan. Morgan then proceeded to walk off towards Robin's tent to see her Mother and Father not realizing what she just said. Chrom then dropped all the supplies as everything became clear to him. The Falchion, the coat, the cobalt hair. It all made sense now. Sumia saw that her husband finally realized who Morgan was and grabbed Chrom's arm to slow him down as he made his way towards Robin's tent as he pulled out Falchion.

"Robin. Is. Dead!" Declared Chrom as he broke free from his wife's grip and ran towards Robin's tent.

"WAIT HONEY! DON'T KILL HIM!" Shouted Sumia worriedly as she started to chase after her husband.

Robin and Lucina were in Robin's tent telling Morgan about their story so far. Lucina told her about her future and why she came back in time while Robin told her about the Plegia War.

Then all of a sudden Chrom entered the tent with Falchion out of it's sheath. He looked around and saw Robin and flashed a small grin towards him. Chrom then slowly proceeded to approach Robin as he started to sweat and sending a few silent prayers. Lucina then stood up out of her seat and unsheathed her Falchion and got in front of Robin. Morgan was just watching the show going on thinking that it's not best to get involved.

"So she's your daughter?" Asked Chrom as he motioned towards Morgan.

Robin gulped and answered. "Y… yes." Robin then wrapped his arms around Lucina and hid behind her. Lucina let out a small sigh and raised her Falchion higher so it's level with her Father's.

"Father. We can explain." Said Lucina as she tried to reason with her Father but to no avail.

"I don't want to hear it." Said Chrom as he raised Falchion higher. Suddenly Sumia entered the tent and tackled Chrom to the ground.

"Can't you just solve your problems without your sword." Shouted Sumia as she pinned him and kicked Falchion out of reach.

"LET ME GO SUMIA! I SWEAR I'LL ONLY KILL HIM ONCE!" Shouted Chrom as he struggled to break free of Sumia's grip. Sumia then sent a punch across Chrom's face. Lucina, and Robin gasped a little while Morgan was laughing at the whole ordeal going on in front of her. If this is what her family was going to be like she couldn't be happier.

"Ok ok ok. I'm cool. Can you now get off of me honey." Said Chrom as he calmed himself down. Sumia then got up off of him and picked up Falchion. Chrom rubbed his jaw as he said. "That really hurt honey."

"Well someone needed to knock some sense into you." Said Sumia as she pulled up a chair and sat down. She then turned towards Morgan and said. "Go outside and meet with the other Shepherds dear. Your parents, Chrom, and I need to have a little talk."

"Ok" Said Morgan trying her hardest not to laugh as she got up and left the tent. '_I love this family already_' thought Morgan as she approached Severa, Kjelle, Yarne, Laurent, and Nah.

Chrom then pulled out a chair and took a seat and sighed. "Let's have a talk."

**Well that was a close one for Robin. You guys may be wondering "But you said last chapter that you like Chrom as accepting." Yes I did say that but towards their relationship. Not towards the fact that they have a child from the future. It also didn't help that they didn't tell Chrom that Morgan was their daughter and lied instead. I would be pretty mad too if I just realized that I was a grandpa at such a young age. **

**This chapter was very long- the longest thing I've ever written. I hope I won't be writing these long chapters anymore till I write a longer fic with a story in it. This was also the first time of me writing action scenes so tell me what you think of how I wrote them. This will probably be the only time that there is an action scene but you never know.**

**Thanks again to n00dl3gal for proofreading all of this. I will make it up to you somehow. Next chapter the talk between Lucina and Robin, and Chrom and Sumia about Morgan. See you all next time.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Talk

Chapter 4 The Talk

"So," said Chrom as he sat down in his chair in Robin's tent and calmed down. "I just want to get this out of the way now but, is Lucina pregnant?" Asked Chrom with a furrowed brow. Both Robin and Lucina gave off a bright blush when they heard the question.

Robin gave out a sigh and said "I'm insulted that you would think I'd do such a thing to her before we got married. I don't want to dishonor Lucina for if I did I would be dishonoring myself as well as the royal family."

"So she's not pregnant?" Asked Chrom.

"Correct" Replied Robin with a calm tone in his voice. Chrom let out a huge sigh in relief while Sumia let out a sigh of sadness. Chrom then looked at his wife with a bit of confusion but then proceeded to just shrug it off.

"Well then now that's out of the way let's get on to the talk." Said Chrom adjusting himself in his chair. "As both of you know I have accepted your relationship and I was debating to give you two some rules and after all that happened with Morgan, it's time to talk about some rules." Said Chrom with a serious expression on his face.

"Father, you can trust us not to do anything bad. We're not children." Said Lucina who was slightly embarrassed by her Father for treating her like a young child.

"I know you two are responsible adults who I know will never make the wrong decision but," Said Chrom as he put his hands up and scratched his head. "I just want to give you rules just to be safe. I just don't want another Ricken and Cordelia again." Both Chrom, Sumia, and Robin shuddered at the memory while Lucina just looked confused wondering what Ricken and Cordelia did to cause them to shudder.

"Chrom." Said Sumia trying to shake away the memory. "We can trust Robin and Lucina. They're both perfectly mature adults who know what decisions to make. I know in my heart they won't do such a terrible thing Ricken and Cordelia did." Finished Sumia trying to reason with Chrom so he won't have to give off his "rules list" that he came up with for their daughter when she was born.

"Sumia, I know they are but I don't want to take any chances." Replied Chrom. "So without any further delays let's get on to the 5 rules I have plus one more."

"I tried." Mouthed Sumia to Robin and Lucina who both took a big gulp. Knowing Chrom they both know where this was going to go.

"Rule #1." Said Chrom as he held up one finger. "You two aren't allowed in the bathhouse together at any times."

"An honest one." Said Robin as he nodded his head. "If Morgan ever got a boyfriend I'd say the same thing."

Chrom then nodded in agreement and continued by saying. "I fear that you two seeing eachother in the nude might cause you two to get washed up in lust and then we have another Morgan." This caused both the Tactician and Princess to blush immensely. Only to become worse when they saw how straight a face Chrom had while saying this.

"Rule #2." Said Chrom continuing as he held up two fingers. "I'm only saying this because I'm not sure how Lucina is when she's drunk but, no drinking around each other."

"Wait what happens to Robin when he's drunk?" Asked Lucina now curious as to what her boyfriend does when he's drunk.

"He just cries a lot." Said Sumia with a grin. Lucina giggled a bit and Robin let out a huge blush embarrassed by the fact. "But" Said Sumia. "Have fun trying to get him drunk though. He can drink anyone under the table. And I mean EVERYONE. It's only till the 15th drink where he starts showing signs of drunkenness."

"So long story short." Said Chrom. "Do not drink with each other. I just fear that you, Lucina, would tempt him into having drunk sex and boom Morgan is born."

Lucina facepalmed at how paranoid Chrom was with becoming a Grandfather.

"Rule #3." Said Chrom as he held up three fingers. "Keep the kissing in the tents please. Not just for me but for all of the Shepherds. Hand Holding is fine and so are hugs but kissing of any kind is just a big no no."

Lucina and Robin both nodded in agreement as they understood what he was trying to say.

"Rule #4. No sleeping with each other till your married or engaged and if you have my say so."

"What do you mean if we have your say so?" Asked Robin.

"Well if there's going to be a huge battle and you two are engaged I'll let you two sleep together so you'll have each other in case things turn for the worst."

Lucina looked a bit sadden about what her Father ment.

Sumia put her hand on her daughter's back and rubbed reassuringly. "Don't worry honey. I know for a fact that neither of you will fall in battle. You're both very strong and are able to conquer any opponents who challenge you."

"Thank you Mother." Said the princess as she forced the bad thoughts out of her head.

"Sorry about that Luci." Apologized Robin mentally kicking himself for causing her to think about such things.

"It's ok love you were just curious." Reassured Lucina.

Chrom then let out a cough as to tell them to give him their attention as he was about to continue with the next rule. "Rule #5 and this rule mainly goes towards you." Said Chrom as he pointed his finger at Robin. "If you make my baby girl cry, I'll make you cry." Finished Chrom as he sent a death glare towards Robin. Robin gulped and scootched closer to Lucina and hid behind her slightly. Lucina let out a sigh with a small smile on her face. Seeing her boyfriend act like this was adorable.

Sumia chuckled and whispered to Chrom. "I guess we know who's going to be wearing the pants in the relationship." Chrom let out a small laugh as Lucina and Robin just looked at the two not knowing what was so funny.

"Anyways." Said Chrom as he regained his composure. "This rule will only apply to you two so Rule #6. Please for the love of Naga PLEASE don't let Morgan call us Grandpa and Grandma." Said Chrom with a desperate expression. "I'm too young to be called that." Sumia nudged Chrom with her elbow at telling them such a ridiculous rule.

"Don't worry about that you two." Said Sumia. "He's just being over dramatic. Besides I love being called Grandmother."

"I'm not being over dramatic!" Exclaimed Chrom embarrassed at the comment Sumia made. "I'm just emphasizing my point." Pouted Chrom.

"Well it seems to me that you're being more dramatic than Virion and that's saying something." Teased Robin letting out a small laugh at his best friend's emmbarresment.

Chrom just let out a hmph and turned away from his best friend. Lucina, Sumia, and Robin let out a round of laughter and eventually Chrom joined in the laughter.

After regaining themselves Chrom and Sumia stood out of their chairs. "Well those are the rules. Glad we could have this talk. Get ready to pack up for our trip back to port. We're going to be leaving in about one hour." Said Chrom as he and Sumia left the tent.

"Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Said Robin letting out a sigh thankful that the talk was done.

"Yes I am quite surprised by that as well. I thought it was going to be much worse." Replied Lucina who went to play with Robin's brown hair.

Robin closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of Lucina's fingers stroking through his hair. Robin had no thoughts in his head at the moment which caused him to get a bit drowsy. Lucina saw how Robin was enjoying her playing with his hair so she went and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

Robin let out a small sigh and said. "I love you Luci."

"I love you too." Replied Lucina as she planted another kiss but this time on his lips. They stayed connected for a moment and then they separated. Lucina sat down on the bed and Robin got up and snuggled up to Lucina on his bed. "By the way, what happened with Ricken and Cordelia?" Asked Lucina.

"You do not want to know." Replied Robin with a shudder at the terrible memory.

"Mother! Father! I assume Grandpa and Grandma are done talking to you." Said Morgan who walked into the tent. Robin got up from Lucina and sat up.

"Hey honey." Said Robin. "Yes Chrom and Sumia are done talking with us."

"How bad was it?" Asked Morgan.

"It wasn't too bad dear." Answered Lucina in a motherly tone.

"That's good. How about we do some family bounding till we have to leave." Asked Morgan with enthusiasm.

"That sounds like a great idea." Answered Robin who patted an empty space on his bed for Morgan to sit down on. Morgan then sat down on the bed swinging her legs as she started to come up with something to do with her parents.

"How about we play a game." Offered Lucina. Morgan nodded in agreement. Lucina got up and took out a game board for the family to play.

For the rest of the time the family played various games and started making new memories together.

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for reading this chapter. Sorry that I was a bit slow on updating I've been um *looks at tf2 and sweats* I've been uninspired! Right uninspired. Also school has been kicking me in the butt lately so I didn't have enough time to play tf2 err I mean think of ideas for the chapter.**

**Originally this chapter was going to be a part of chapter 3 but I felt that it was long enough as is and split it up into two chapters. Also the next chapter will not involve the battle that happens at sea. Remember the story focuses on various Lucina and Robin moments throughout the game. The only reason I wrote these first four chapters in order was so I could get a feel for the characters. Also just because I knew my first few chapters were going to be like this. **

**I feel like I must say this every chapter but Thanks to n00dl3gal for editing this. That's all from me so please leave a review and tell me your thoughts on the story so far. See you all next time.**


	5. Chapter 5 A Talk With Father

**Hello everyone welcome back to Flowers for a Princess. Sorry that I've been slow to update, school has been up my butt lately now that it's nearly over. But I promise to update more when school is over. Anyways I have some things to tell you at the end of the chapter so see you then.**

Chapter 5: A Talk With Father

It was a lovely day at the camp of the Shepherds, just outside of the Mila Tree. The Shepherds had just defeated the Valmese a few days ago and now they are enjoying the peace and quiet they have till they march to Fort Steiger.

All the Shepherds were off doing their own thing. Ricken and Henry were having a staring contest, Cynthia was taking care of her pegasus, Morgan was hand feeding Brady some kind of slop, and of course Yarne was hiding in a bush from who knows what. As Lucina walked through the camp, she noticed them going about their business with slight jealousy. 'It's so nice to see these brave soldiers having very little care in the world about what's going on,' she thought to herself. 'I hope once Grima is slain and when I'm done with my talk with Father perhaps I can join them in being laidback.'

Walking past a few more tents, she finally made it to her destination. Chrom's tent. Lucina took a big breath and told herself. "Come on, Lucina, you can do this. You've stared into the eyes of death countless times, so asking your Father one simple thing shouldn't be too hard... Right?" After taking a few more breaths, she finally opened the flaps to Chrom's tent and walked in.

Chrom looked up from his desk and saw his daughter entering his tent. "Hey, honey, what are you doing here?" Chrom asked with a cheerful grin. "Is there something you need?"

Lucina walked further into Chrom's tent and said. "Yes. I need to speak with you Father." Lucina put on a determined look and thought to herself, 'this is it Lucina, there's no turning back now.'

Chrom, seeing his daughter's serious look, motioned towards a chair with a stern expression and said, "take a seat then, honey. I can tell that we're going to be here for awhile." Both father and daughter sat down, parallel to one another. He clapped his hands together and asked, "so what do you want to talk about?"

"Robin," Lucina replied softly.

"Robin?" Chrom asked. He then furrowed his brows, got up from his chair, and reached for his Falchion as he yet again entered Dad Mode. "What did he do to you, sweetheart? Whatever he did, I'll make sure he regrets doing such a thing to my sweet little princess!"

"No, Father, he did nothing to me!" Lucina exclaimed, trying to get her Father to not kill the man she loved. Chrom, seeing the look on his daughter's face, then eased his hand from Falchion and sat back down. "I just need to ask you something about him."

"Ok, well, I'm glad he didn't do anything. So what do you want to ask?" asked Chrom calming down from his little outburst, waiting to hear what Lucina had to say.

Lucina took a deep breath and said, "well, you know how Robin and I are dating right now, correct?" Chrom nodded his head and wanted Lucina to continue. Lucina took another deep breath. "Well I want to take our relationship further."

"Huh? What do you mean Lucina?" Chrom asked. Chrom was wondering what his daughter meant. He was known for being one of the most dense people in the army- not being able to pick up on a hint when there was one.

"Well I want to… um…" Lucina took another deep breath and blushed. "I want to propose to Robin," she declared. She started to play with the object in her pocket as she waited for a response from her father fearing for the worst.

Chrom looked at Lucina with a shocked expression. He thought he would be talking to Robin about this, not his own daughter. After a brief moment of silence Chrom finally spoke up. "Lucina, I don't know what to say. Um… Why are you even talking to me about this? Robin isn't my son, you know."

"I know Father., it's just..." Lucina took another deep breath and continued. "You deserve to know though and I just want your approval."

"Well you don't need to ask me for my approval for I've approved it ever since you two confessed your relationship to me," Chrom said with a smile on his face.

Lucina looked at her father in awe of what he just said and started to gain a few tears from her eyes. "You really mean that Father?" Tears started to drip down her face.

"Yes, I do, sweetheart. I will be here for the both of you supporting you two till the very end." He put his hand on Lucina's shoulder.

Lucina had no idea on what to say nor did she care. She was just so happy to hear those words come from her Father that she finally let loose the tears she stored up and wrapped her father into a big hug and sobbed. "Thank you father *sniff* Thank you so much."

"It's no problem sweetheart," replied Chrom as he patted his daughter's back. "I would give anything to see you happy dear."

The father, daughter duo stood there in a big hug as sniffs and sobs came from Lucina. After a few moments the two separated and as Lucina wiped her eyes, her father asked, "do you have the engagement ring?"

"Yes, it's right here father." Lucina sniffed a little as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring handing it to her father.

Chrom took the ring and analyzed it. The ring was made of gold with etchings to that of a pattern of vines with leaves with some of the leaves being in the shape of little hearts. On the inside of the ring there was a little quote etched into it saying: _I will love you till the end of time. _On the top of the ring there he saw The Mark of Naga engraved in it, with Naga's Tear used as the tear drop like shape on the mark. There were a few sapphires surrounding the mark. It was a truly beautiful ring. "So that's where the Tear went. I'm glad it's being put to good use," Chrom said after looking the ring over. "Robin is so lucky to have someone to love him as much as you."

"Thank you Father. That means a lot to me," replied Lucina. Chrom then handed the ring back to Lucina and she took it to put it back into her pocket.

"When are you going to ask him?" Chrom asked. "And do you want me to tell your Mother as well?"

"I'm thinking of asking him after the battle at Steiger. Also yes you should tell Mother. She deserves to know. I was hoping she would be in here as well," she responded.

"Very well. Might I be the first to say it, but I'm so proud of you dear. I know Robin is going to say yes." He really was inspired by her achievements. Chrom then wrapped Lucina into an embrace and the two stayed there in a hug for a moment.

Chrom then let go of Lucina and Lucina planted a small kiss on her father's forehead. "Thank you father. For so much," she said as she started to exit the tent. The blue haired princess opened the flaps to tent and before she walked through them she turned around "Thank you again Father." She then proceeded to leave Chrom's tent.

Chrom then sat at his desk and thought to himself. 'I know in my heart that the two of them will love each other till the end of their days. They are perfect for each other.' Chrom let out a sigh savoring the moment. 'I guess when we get back to Ylisse we're going to throw a wedding for them. Hopefully this blasted war will end soon.'

**So guys what did you think? Sorry that the chapter was so short. I kinda just threw it together. I hope it will suffice.**

**Now I'm getting to the point where because of school, my creativity isn't the best right now- so I'm coming to you, readers. Tell me what ideas you have and I will write them to the best of my abilities. These chapters will come up after the proposal. I still have some chapters of my own that I want to write but they won't come till much later.**

**Thanks to n00dl3gal for editing this. I hope you enjoyed that little Henry and Ricken moment, friend. That's all from me. Remember to leave a review so I can improve. See you all next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 A Little Cold

**Hello my fellow readers I am back with another chapter for you all. Also at this point all the future children have been found. If you guys really want to just send me a review asking to know the pairings and I'll tell them to you in the author's notes for the next chapter. But enough of telling you this stuff on to Chapter 6 A Little Cold.**

Chapter 6: A Little Cold

"I swear, Luci, I'm fine," said a very sick Robin with a stuffy nose. "It's just a little cold. I'll be fine in a day."

Lucina, who has stuck around to her boyfriend's side all day, looked at him and face palmed herself slightly. "Robin, you're as hot as an Arcfire spell. Your nose is so stuffed that you can't even blow the mucus out, and you're even paler than Henry- and that's saying something," replied Lucina who had a spoon of medicine from her Aunt Lissa. "So it appears to me that this is not 'a little cold.' Now take this medicine so you can get better faster."

Robin shut his mouth and nodded no. Lucina let out a sigh and thought 'This is the master tactician of Ylisse? Someone needs to whip him into shape and that person is going to be me!' Lucina put a determined look on her face and told her boyfriend. "You're going to drink this medicine whether you like it or not!"

"But have you tasted that stuff? It says it's supposed to be cherry flavored, but it taste more like Risen vomit! Heck, even Risen vomit taste better than that… _thing_ from the devil!" objected Robin. Robin had to take the medicine before- during the two year peace- and Lissa had to ram it down his throat. It was not a pleasant experience, to say the least.

Lucina saw how determined Robin was in not taking the medicine and she did not want to emulate her aunt more than she had to. Luckily, she had a plan that not even the tactician himself could overcome. Lucina let out a smirk as she structured her words. "Robin," Lucina said with a false frown and fake watery eyes before looking away from Robin. Robin did not like where this was going.

"In my future, everyone was sick with various diseases. There was hardly any medicine left for us, and whenever we would find that medicine, we treated it like it was a god that has come down from the heavens to save us. We always gave the medicine to the children first, hoping that they would be able to overcome the sickness. I would never drink the medicine until everyone we were travelling with drank some. In truth whenever we found medicine, which was hardly ever, there would be only enough for 4 spoonfuls. The people in my time would be so happy to have that medicine, so please do me a favor and drink the medicine so it won't go to waste like it did in my future," said Lucina, as she moved the spoon closer to Robin's face. Robin hesitated for a moment, then finally pinched his nose and swallowed the medicine with a gulp. Lucina let out a small grin for the success of her plan.

Once the medicine was swallowed, Robin asked, "are you going to use this story as an excuse to get our children to eat their vegetables?" Lucina nodded, with a wide smile on her face. "I guess that's one of the benefits of- ah ah ACHOOO!" sneezed Robin as he wiped his nose with his arm.

"Bless you dear," replied Lucina to the sneeze, as she took out a handkerchief and wiped Robin's face.

"Thanks, dear," responded Robin as Lucina put the handkerchief back on the table next to her, along with all the other handkerchiefs that were lost in this war against the mucus. Robin was never one to get sick, but when he did, it really affects him.

Robin started to sit up from his bed but then Lucina pushed him down and asked, "where do you think your going Mister?"

"To the war room, to work on strategies for the attack on Fort Steiger in a few days." Robin sniffed his nose. He wasn't going to let some sickness distract him from his work.

"I don't think so, sir. You're sick, and sick little tacticians don't go to work." Lucina pushed Robin back onto the bed as he tried to get up again. She always enjoyed being the one in control, ever since she heard Brady say that she's the one wearing the pants in the relationship and, by the gods, she's determined to keep that title. Luckily, she didn't have to work too hard, seeing as how easy going Robin usually was.

Robin tried to get up yet again, only to be pushed down by Lucina again. "But if I don't work on the plan for the attack we might fail!" he complained as Lucina pinned him down on the bed.

"We have Morgan working on the strategy for the attack. Plus they're expecting us to come attack them in a few days so this will work in our favor causing us to arrive late on the scene and catching them by surprise," came the reply, as she inched her head closer towards Robin with the same smirk she had on her face earlier.

Robin couldn't find an excuse to get out of bed and go to work after that statement from Lucina. She was right. This cold could work in their favor. Robin let out a sigh in defeat and relaxed on the bed. "You win. I'll stay in bed today."

Lucina mentally congratulated herself on outsmarting her boyfriend as she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. She got up from Robin's bed and went to sit in a chair to watch him. "Now go take a nap honey, so you can get better faster." She adjusted herself in the chair to get comfortable. Robin seeing as how Lucina wasn't going to go anywhere, she decided it was best to follow her advice and started to doze off in his bed. Eventually Robin had drifted into the realm of dreams and let out small little snores.

Lucina looked at her boyfriend admiring his cute little form all curled up under the covers rising up and down. 'This small man is adorable and I'm going to see to it that he's never hurt,' thought Lucina as she toyed around with a small object in her pocket grazing over the engravings. 'Soon I can ask him,' were the last thoughts as Lucina drifted off to sleep.

After a few hours Robin started to slowly open his eyes. When his eyes were open he sat up to look around his tent. He saw his girlfriend sleeping soundly in the chair across the tent letting out soft little snores as she napped. 'Gods, she's adorable,' thought Robin. 'If I look at her any longer my heart might just stop beating at how cute she is. Not that I would mind.'

Robin got out of his bed and waved a hand in front of her face to confirm that she was soundly asleep. 'Now that she's sleeping, maybe I can sneak out and get to work.' Thought Robin. Robin made his way towards his tent opening. But suddenly a tickling sensation came to his nose. Robin started to take slight gasp of air as he realized that he was about to sneeze. The sick tactician tried to stifle the sneeze, but to no avail.

He waited for the inevitable sneeze but it never came. He waited a while longer and he never sneezed. 'Huh,' thought Robin. 'A false alarm. Well, off to the war room to work.' As he opened the tent flap Morgan came in with what appeared to be a bowl of chicken noodle soup. Morgan stopped right before Robin, almost running into him and spilling the soup all over him.

"Father? What are you doing out of bed?" she asked to the sick tactician. "Were you trying to sneak off to work?" she asked, as she gave a sly grin at her father.

Knowing that it was no use lying, he gave out a sigh and said he was. Ready for the lecture Morgan was no doubt about to give him, he sat down on the bed and grabbed the bowl of soup from Morgan.

He started drinking the soup as Morgan walked up and stood in front of him, raising a finger. "Now father. You are as sick as a dog, and you're in no position to work on tactics for the battle ahead. I'm sure mother told you about how you being sick will work in our favor for the battle. You know how good of a tactician I am, and honestly I'm a little bit hurt that you think my tactics aren't good enough for the army," said Morgan, faking to cry about him not trusting her. She knew how her Father was when he has to miss work, and knew that he doesn't mean to offend her, but she wanted to toy around with her father for a bit.

"Morgan, honey, I'm sorry if I offended you, but I need to..."

"Nuh huh, I don't want to hear it, mister," said a voice across the tent. The owner's voice, being Lucina who had just woken up from her nap and saw the commotion going on between her boyfriend and her daughter. Lucina got up from her chair and stretched a bit and walked over to Robin standing in front of him alongside Morgan. "You are sick. If you go into the war room, your germs would stay in the room. Then Father would walk in and touch what ever pieces that you touched, causing the germs to hop onto Father. Which would make him sick and thus unable to take part in any battles, which in turn would lower our army's confidence," lectured Lucina with a stern look on her face. Morgan just nodded in agreement the whole time.

Robin, seeing as how he had his girlfriend and daughter lecture him he finally conceded defeat and said. "Alright, alright, you two win. I don't want Chrom to get sick, or even the whole entire army to get sick, for it would spell disaster if Risen were to attack us at our weakest." Robin said as he took another sip of his soup and then said. "This soup is really good, Morgan. Who made it?"

"Brady did. He also taught me how to make it so he wouldn't have to make it again," Morgan said as she let off a little blush. Robin and Lucina just looked at her for a bit, noticing the blush their daughter let out but instantly shrugging it off as nothing.

"Well, tell him that I said thank you. He has his mother's cooking skills," Robin replied taking another sip of the chicken noodle soup. The small family sat there in silence for a bit until Robin finished his soup who then put it on the end table.

Morgan picked up the empty bowl and said, "I'll take this back to the mess tent." Morgan then left the tent to complete the task she assigned for herself.

When Morgan left the tent Lucina sat down on the bed next to Robin and held his hand entwining her fingers with his. The couple sat there in silence for a moment enjoying eachothers company. "I'm sorry for how I was acting earlier. It was immature of me to act like that. I know how I tend to be when I can't go to work. I love work. It's the best job ever and if I miss it I tend to get a bit stubborn," Robin apologized as he broke the silence.

Lucina smiled at him and said, "don't be sorry about that dear. It's one of your little quirks. We all have them for if we didn't life would be boring." She then wrapped her arm around his shoulders and brought him in closer to snuggle for a bit.

After several minutes of snuggling Lucina stood up and grabbed the spoon and poured some medicine into it. "It's time for another dose of medicine." Lucina grinned evilly towards Robin. He let out a gulp, knowing that this won't end well.

**Well guys that was chapter 6. How was it? Why did Morgan blush when talking about Brady? Why am I asking you questions when I clearly know the answer? Because I can. **

**But anyways thank you to n00dl3gal for proofreading this chapter. You're the best. That's all from me. See you next time.**

**Also: #Team I don't want to pick a side. Why you do this game. :(**


	7. Chapter 7 An Act of Love

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Flowers for a Princess. This is going to be a very special chapter for Robin and Lucina. You'll see what I mean later. As for right now let's get on to Chapter 7, An Act of Love. (I know it sounds cheesey, but cut me some slack.)**

The battle at Fort Steiger was over. All the Shepherds were busy burying the bodies of the many Valmese, Ylisseans, Feroxeans, and the former Resistance members. The Shepherds, especially Say'ri, were surprised to see the Resistance members turncloak and fight against them. All though it was something that they didn't expect, the Shepherds still persevered and took over Steiger.

Shortly after the battle, a meeting with all the leaders of the army met and discussed on what to do next. Robin came up with a plan where Basilio and Flavia would lead a small army towards Walhart to distract him while the Shepherds take on Yen'fay's forces. But Lucina didn't agree to this plan for in her future this caused the death of Khan Basilio, who was slain by Walhart himself. Much to her dismay, Basilio believed that there's no such thing as destiny and went with Flavia and the Ferox army to attack Walhart.

After Basilio left all the other leaders went to do their own thing. Lucina walked out of the fort and to a near fallen tree that was laying in the moonlight to pray to Naga for Basilio's safety. While doing so she also took the time to recollect on her other mission besides stopping Grima, proposing to Robin. She told her father that she would propose to him after the battle at Steiger but now she's wondering if it's really the appropriate time to ask him or if she should wait till Walhart is done with.

'_I want to propose to him now, because something could happen between now and Walhart where one of us could fall and he'll never know that I wanted to marry him. Yet to propose to him now would be such a terrible time seeing as how stressed he is and all that's going on with Basilio.'_ she thought while sitting on the log of the tree. Ever since the battle was over she had been arguing with herself to do it or not. "GAH I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" yelled Lucina clearly angry at her dilemma. She gave out a huge sigh and put her face in her hands.

"Hey Luci. Are you alright?" asked a very familiar voice that Lucina knew all too well. Lucina lifted her face from her hands and looked at the source of the voice, Robin. Robin heard her little outburst and had a look of concern on his face.

"I'm fine, Robin. Thanks for asking though," lied Lucina as she put on a fake smile to prove her point.

Robin walked over to the log and sat down next to her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I don't buy that, Luci. I know when you're upset. It also doesn't help concede your point to someone, when they just heard you shout that you don't know what to do," said Robin, with a hint of laughter to try to cheer her up. She giggled a bit at his little joke then went back to how she was before. Robin continued- "Luci, you know you can tell me anything and what's going on, because I want to be there for you and help you through your struggles."

There was a sudden silence as Lucina thought on what to do. She reached into her pocket, and rubbed against the engravings on the ring as she tried to come up with some kind of excuse. "Well," she said after thinking over her plan. "I was just thinking about Basilio and wondering if my words were enough to keep him away from Walhart," replied Lucina.

"Well Luci, I know for a fact that Basilio will get out unscaved from the battle. I thought through the plan knowing the risk which is why I chose Basilio because I know he and his army can handle Walhart. If I knew Basilio or Flavia was going to die in that battle, I would have sent someone else. Besides, Basilio isn't the dying type," comforted Robin. Robin put his hand on the princess's back and rubbed it gently, causing her to close her eyes. She let out a sigh of relief thankful that he bought her excuse. True, she was worried about Basilio, but after thinking it over, she knew that he would be safe.

"Thank you, Robin, you always know how to comfort me, no matter how I'm feeling." Lucina smiled. "It's one of the reasons why I love you so much," she said as she kissed him on the cheek. Her lips lingered there for a bit until she decided to remove them and wrap Robin into a hug.

"It's no problem, dear. It's my job to cheer you up from whatever ails you because I love you too," replied Robin through the hug as he rested his chin on Lucina's shoulders. The two lovebirds stayed like that for a moment, until Robin broke the hug and planted a kiss on Lucina's cheek as well. While he was kissing her cheek, Robin took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. He then pulled aways from the kiss and looked at Lucina admiring her beauty as she sat there in the moonlight. He smiled and said. "You're so beautiful, you know. I'm truly blessed to have a woman as smart, nice, and lovely as you."

That compliment made Lucina's heart aflutter and it solved her little dilemma that she had earlier. _'Now is the time,' _she thought as she took the ring and the box out of her pocket quietly enough so that Robin wouldn't notice. _'But first I have to build the mood a bit more.' _Lucina then moved in closer to Robin, closed her eyes, and planted her lips on his. She then wrapped her arms behind Robin's back to bring him in closer as to deepen the kiss the two were sharing.

The two stayed like this for a while until the necessary need of oxygen caused them to separate. They looked at each other admiring their beauty and smiled. Robin then rested his head on Lucina's shoulders and sighed in comfort. Lucina looked at him lovingly and played with his hair a bit. His hair was so thick and silky that she couldn't help herself to play with it.

After a few more minutes Lucina got up- much to Robin's dismay- to 'stretch.' "Hey Robin?" she asked.

"Yes dear?" replied Robin. He had a slight idea at where this might be going, but he doubted it though.

"I love you; so much that mere words aren't enough to describe how I feel about you. When I first came back in time, I had no intent on starting a relationship with anyone. As soon as Grima was gone, I was going to go back to my own time and continue my life there but then I joined the Shepherds. Every moment I spent with the Shepherds made it harder to go back to my own time. Then you confessed your love to me, and that was the point where I no longer cared to go back to my own world. I knew that this world was meant for me, as long as I get to spend time with you. You make me feel like the happiest woman in the whole entire world, and all you have to do so is smile and say that you love me," Lucina said passionately as she reached for the box that she hid behind her back.

"Luci," uttered Robin at a complete lost for words- which was rare for the tactician. He couldn't even think about what was going to happen. All he could do was listen to Lucina and have even more reasons to love her.

"I want to experience that happiness every day, so that is why I'm asking you this question," said Lucina as she took a big breath. She went down to one knee and said. "Robin." She then pulled out the box and opened it revealing the ring with the jewels glimmering within the moonlight. "Will you marry me?"

Robin took in a big gasp as his face turned a deep crimson. His dream to spend the rest of his life with this woman was coming true. To raise a family together, to grow old together, it was all coming true. Tears started to fill Robin's eyes as he uttered the one word that Lucina was hoping to hear. "Yes." A simple word, really. A word that can be used in everyday conversations. Not much of a special word but if put into the right context, such as this one, it can be the most important word someone could remember. Lucina's eyes started to tear up as well when she heard the word. She took the ring and put it on the appropriate finger, so that all the world could see it.

After placing it on his finger Robin, wrapped her in a big hug and kissed her on the lips. They stayed like that for a while until they broke apart. "I know we're going to live a happy life together. *sniff* I love you so much Lucina that nothing can break our bond. Not even the fell dragon," Robin said affectionately.

"I love you too dear. *sniff* I will never leave your side and I will love you till the end of my days," sobbed Lucina taking in the amount of love that was being sent out by the both of them. Their lips met for a third time as that was all they could do at this moment. No more words needed to be said as the two stood in the moon light.

From a distance, stood two figures one bigger than the other. The two watched the whole ordeal going on between the two. "That's my girl," said the bigger figure. He looked over to the smaller figure noticing that she was crying and told her, "there's no need for tears, Morgan. There's nothing to be sad about."

"I'm not sad Grandpa- err, I mean *sniff* Chrom. I'm so happy you know. The way Mother proposed was truly beautiful. I can feel the love radiating off of them," sobbed Morgan through her waterfall of tears. She then wrapped Chrom in a hug.

Chrom patted her back, and said with a tear trickling down his cheek, "I can too, honey. I can too. Also, please call me Grandpa. I feel like I'm ready to be a Grandpa," Chrom chuckled as he rubbed his granddaughter's back comfortingly.

As the two watched Robin and Lucina they knew in their hearts as well that nothing can overcome those two; that they will be with each other for the rest of their days and beyond.

***sniff* It's so romantic. WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SUCH A CRY BABY FOR EVERYTHING?! *sniff* But anyways how'd you guys like the chapter? Was I able to meet your romantic/fluffy needs? When I first started this story I was debating on whether to have Robin propose or to have Lucina propose. As you see I had Lucina propose for I felt it would fit better with her character compared to how I wrote Robin to be as. Also Chrom finally accepted being called Grandpa now so HOORAY FOR CHROM! Also expect more updates from me because I AM DONE WITH SCHOOL for now. Also keep an eye out for another story that will be coming out soon. The first chapter is done writing and is now in the editing phase so it should be coming soon.**

**Also I was lucky enough to get not only the Robin and Lucina amiibos but I managed to get a Marth amiibo as well. Waiting in line at Toys R Us payed off. So does the fact that I live in the middle of nowhere as well. I can't wait to use them in Fire Emblem Fates. I would spend all day playing unit amie with Lucina. Don't judge.**

**Thanks to n00dl3gal for editing this. I hope reading this caused you to tear up a bit. That's all from me folks I'll see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
